Change
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: Miku has a terrible life, she isnt pretty, she is teased, and her dreams are constantly destroyed. One day everthing changes, she and many other people are admitted into this thing called Vocaloid. Now everyone she knew is gone and need to get them back
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Hello!  
>Lizzy: What's up?<strong>

**Alice: You will never believe where I got inspiration for this story!  
>Lizzy: I don't even know!<strong>

**Alice: During science class while we were learning about oil spills, like that one oil spill in Mexico( or Florida, some sort of coast)**

**Lizzy: Okay?**

**Alice: You will understand while that is weird in a minute…**

**Lizzy: Sure…anyways we do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**Alice: *Laughs* don't you mean Vocaloid! **

**Lizzy: Shut up**

**Alice: Oh and if you think this story has nothing to do with the actual characters, you are right, the beginning of the story id like that, its weird, but its going to be a good story!**

_Miku Hatsune POV_

_After School_

"Are you walking home four eyes?" said a villainous voice, I turned to the noise. There she was, beautiful Luka Megurine. She was unbelievably gorgeous, but she was a jerk. I nodded my head nervously. I looked behind my back; I didn't want to get hurt. Again. Luka always traveled in a pack. All I needed to know was where they were. "Hey!" Luka snapped, "Where are you looking?" She questioned. I grew tense, "Uh, nothing" I told her. Someone pushed me down, my new glasses fell off my face, "Hey" I said weakly. "Lies!" said a mans voice behind me. I looked in his direction, without my glasses I could barely see, but I made out a blue scarf and blue hair. It was Kaito Shion. Luka's current boyfriend. Kaito was extremely handsome, but he could never even like someone like me. It would ruin his reputation. Another man joined him, he had long purple hair kept in a ponytail. That was Gakupo, the man Luka actually loved. Kaito was just something to kill time. But she loved Gakupo with her heart and soul. "You were looking for us weren't you?" He said. I began to shake. I would probably get hurt again. I stood up, "I need to go, see you tomorrow!" I began to run; unfortunately I tripped on my glasses. They broke, but I immediately got up and began to run. I heard Kaito and Gakupo run behind me, but I didn't stop. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Please don't hurt me!" I begged.

"Its okay Miku" a gentle voice said, I recognized it, "Miku!" I said. Her last name was Zatsune and mine was Hatsune and we both had the same name. That is why we are friends, why she will talk to me. At least that is what I think. Miku is very nice and sweet. She is an amazing friend! "Miku" She said. I looked at her, "Shhhhhh!" She told me. I obeyed; I heard running feet come past us. I figured that was Kaito and Gakupo. Once all trace of noise was gone, I spoke up, "Thanks" I said. Miku shrugged, "No problem, just helping a friend!" she smiled, I returned one. We laughed.

"Do you want me to help you get home?" she asked. I nodded, "Thanks!" She poked my forehead, "That is where you will be one day. On the top, just like a star." She was referring to my massive amount of freckles. There was a dark one; one the top of my forehead, Miku always said I would be like that freckle. She said I would be on top. When I got home, we hugged and then she left, "See you tomorrow!" I called out, and she waved in return. I walked into my house, "How was school?" My dad, Mikuo, asked. "Fine!" I yelled back. I walked into the kitchen; my dad was making chicken cord on blue. It was chicken with ham and Swiss cheese all in one! It was delicious! "Is dinner almost done?" I asked. He nodded, "it IS done" He said, serving my plate, I took it, "Thanks!"

When I was done I went straight to bed, well after brushing my teeth and putting on my pj's. Then I turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep…

_Miku Hatsune POV_

_Music class_

_The next day_

"Miku Hatsune" Ms. Mirriam called. I walked up in front of the class. She began to play the piano, "Sing" She commanded. "Autumn brings colors like crimson and gold," I sang. The piano stopped, "Miku," Ms. Mirriam said, "You are very much off key, and you singing is robotic, make it flow more. Let's try the next verse." I nodded, the music resumed, and then I too continued, "Winter brings silence, and stillness and cold," The music stopped once again, "Why don't you sit down Miku?" I blushed as I nodded and sat down. Everyone was laughing at me. I was relieved as soon as that class was over, but another dread was to come, dance class.

During dance we were performing a routine of our choice. First it was the Kagamine twins, they did a dance to Love and Joy, a song by my favorite artist, Yuki Kimura. Rin and Len were very talented, but they were uptight and didn't talk to anyone. They only hung out and talked to each other. It was weird. Then it was my turn. I tried to do my dance to a song called, Clover club. It was a relatively easy dance. I hoped I could do good on it, by using my moms glasses, they weren't my prescription so I couldn't see that much better. The song began, and I began to dance, not caring what everyone thought, actually I did, but I tried to ignore that feeling. Then while walking I tripped over my feet. I blushed. The teacher motioned for me to sit, and that is what I did.

After school that day it was the same, I bumped into Luka, she seemed different today. Like it was her last chance to be a well, bitch, to me. Never thought I would say that word, but there you have it, first and last time I may ever use it in a story. This time she took the honors of knocking me to the ground, "Hi Luka" I said, sitting on the ground, she grabbed my mothers glasses and threw them on the ground, "Hey!" I said timidly, I reached for them, but right before I could touch them she slammed her foot on the ground and crushed them. My eyes widened, "Luka, you didn't" She smiled, "What if I did? What are you gonna do four eyes, oh wait now you are just blue-hair, or would you rather dot-face?" I stood up. She had just broken my mother's glasses, my dead mother. The one who died when I was young, the one whom I barely remember, I got ready to punch Luka when all of a sudden a bright light surrounded my world…

**Alice: Okay so you are probably like, the characters are like crazy and stuff, but you know it will all change soon; this is just how I structured the story!**

**Lizzy: Oh and we do not own the song that Miku sang during music class**

**Alice: it is a song I sang in choir in like 6****th**** grade or something…**

**Lizzy: right**

**Alice: I hope you just loved the cliffhanger! 3**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* whatever**

**Both: please read & review!**_  
><span>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: CHAPTER 2!  
>Lizzy: After like a month or something<strong>

**Alice: At least I update!**

**Lizzy: Unlike most the authors of the fics she likes to read…**

**Alice: Seriously! It sux I am reading a fic that hasn't been updated since friggin October! **

**Lizzy: See she like authors who DON'T update, kind of like herself**

**Alice: Well I try to update regularly…**

**Lizzy: Well why haven't you updated your other fics then**

**Alice: busted.**

**Lizzy: Well time for comments**

**Alice: Okay~! 3**

**Twingkly'Zaa-chan= you can leave long reviews! In fact I like them! They make me feel like someone liked my story so much that they took time from their fanfic reading time to write a review!**

**Uchiha Bara- I don't need to say anything other than! You are so MEAN! All you say is UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**Lizzy: Kind of like me…!**

**Alice: Exactly like you!**

**Nagamikai – thank you for reviewing!(I don't think I can spell review… it keeps spell checking!)**

**TheElectricRainbow- isn't Electric rainbow a song by Miku?**

**Lizzy: NO that Electric ANGEL smart one**

**Alice: Whatever well we don't own Vocaloid. If we did Kaito and Miku would be an official pairing! Or at least there would be more KaitoXMiku songs!  
><strong>

_Miku POV_

_During this 'light' thing we are hearing about…_

All I saw was a bright yellow light. I didn't have any glasses on so I didn't know if I was crazy or if this was all real. The last thing I heard was a voice that seemed to be a distorted version of Luka's screaming, "Gakupo!" I almost laughed at her despair. The bright abruptly turned to a deep darkness.

When I woke I saw everything so clearly. I looked around. I was in a completely white room, an office – workroom? - Even so, it was used for the complete wrong purpose, there were people her. Like a lot, 50-sum I figured. Most of them were sleeping on the ground, there was only one other person who was awake. Our eyes met for a second and then both of us looked away. We looked at each other again; it was a girl, about my age, with a long blonde side ponytail. She was wearing long arm warmer like things, one on each arm, a black uniform skirt with a yellow ribbon running across about an inch from the bottom. She was wearing a gray uniform collar tank top shirt thing with yellow ribbon. Not to mention REALLY high socks and a yellow tie. I envied her, she was very pretty.

She stood up and walked to me, she was probably gonna say, 'who are you?' or, 'you're ugly!' I begged she wouldn't come, but as fate would have it, she did. Before long she was by me, "There are a lot of people here, don't you think?" she asked. I nodded, "I wonder why there are so many" I said thoughtlessly. Even so, the girl replied, "Couldn't tell you. Anyways," she turned to me, "where are we?" she asked. Why was she asking me? I probably knew less than I did! I shrugged, "I wish I knew." I told her. She sighed, "Whatever, I am Neru" she introduced, I stood up, "I am Miku, you are very pretty." Neru laughed, "Me? Pretty? You are funny! I mean I have SO many pimples and such!" I examined her face, "But you on the other hand, Miku. You are extremely gorgeous!" I laughed, "Hardly! With my blue hair, glasses and a storm of freckles. I don't need pity Neru! And anyways, how do you have pimples? You have a PERFECT face!" This time she laughed, then looked at me, "And how do you have freckles, not to mention glasses!" I felt my face, she was right; I didn't have any glasses, "What happened?" I asked her, she returned the same baffled stare

Someone else woke up, we both fell silent and watched, it was a girl with long black hair wearing a short Japanese kimono with black leggings, maybe tights, and simple sandals. She met our eyes, "Who are you?" she asked in an airy voice, then she added, "Are you two twins, are you the blue one, "she pointed to me, then to Neru, "and are you the yellow one. You are wearing almost the same outfit." We both shook our heads, "We aren't twins" Then we looked at our outfits, mine was the same as hers! Except for the fact that my ribbon, lace, and tie were teal. "What happened to the school uniform?" I muttered I knew that I had never owned anything like this! My eyes widened. "So you didn't know you were wearing the same outfits…? Well almost," Neru and I sat down, "Whatever," I noticed Neru said that A LOT, "So what is your name?" The girl came up to us and sat next to me, "Mako, what about you?"

"Neru"

Miku"

"Meiko" All three of us looked quickly towards the voice, my heart pounded, whoever it was really scared me. In front of my eyes was a woman with short brown hair, she wore a shirt that literally showed off all of her belly, you could see an outline of black where her shirt cut off. She wore a short red skirt that went straight down, under her skirt she wore black Bermuda leggings, and they went to her knees and a silver belt on her skirt. She also wore a dark brown pair of short boots. "I am Meiko" she repeated. "Hi…?" we all said at the same time. She shrugged, "Okay, so, where are we? And why is almost everyone sleeping on the floor, hell, why was I sleeping on the floor?" Neru, Mako, and I shrugged this time, "Don't know" Mako said. Then Neru added, "Wish we knew" Another person came to our group of awake people, he had long purple hair in a ponytail, with a light purple jacket like thing and the same purple pants. His shirt was light blue with dark blue, almost stripe things. He also had on black boots, even in his Samurai costume thing I knew who this boy was, "Gakupo?" I asked. He looked straight at me, "Is that you, Miku?" He asked, there was something different about him now. I nodded, and then he said, "You look, um, different, really different." I nodded, and then said nothing more. Someone walked into the room, I don't know haw considering there was no door, "Everyone wake up!" he yelled, _How rude._ I thought. But everyone woke up, the man continued, "You are not the same as you were before, now you are Vocaloids, some of you though are UTAUloids. Now everyone stand up." Everyone obeyed, I looked around, and I saw a few more familiar faces. There was Rin jumping around talking to those around her. On the other side of the room I saw Len and Kaito, Len being quiet and talking to no one, Kaito roaming around asking people for ice cream. I skimmed the crowd one last time, then I saw Luka, she was here? Today started weird and now it is weirder, why Luka. The man started calling names, and he started the process of splitting our group, Vocaloid to UTAUloid.

**Alice: How did you like it?**

**Lizzy: IT is one of the longest chapters you have done**

**Alice: I hope it didn't drag on **

**Lizzy: I don't think it did**

**Alice: Awww that was nice Lizzy**

**Lizzy: Shut up Alice**

**Alice: That wasn't, anyways**

**Both: please review!**


End file.
